


Working

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you shouldn't be working so hard, right?”<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working

“You know you shouldn't be working so hard, right?” Shun said leaning against the desk.

“There’s no such thing.” Reiji said, not looking up from his laptop.

“Oh really? Then what about all those times you told me stop what I was doing because you said I was working to hard?”

“That was different. You were close to passing out. I, however, am doing just fine.”

“Unbelieveable.” Shun said. He closed Reiji’s computer slightly so he could look at him directly.

“Take a break. Maybe we can walk around a little. Just, stop working for at least an hour.”

He sighed and got up.

“Okay fine. One hour.”


End file.
